1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for embedding image-related information in an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for embedding image-related information in an image by substituting macroblocks included in a frame of the image using the image-related information. In addition, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for detecting image-related information from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of digital technology allows anyone to be able to easily use a great amount of digital multimedia data. Unlike analog information, a large amount of digital information can be copied without any loss in quality. This characteristic of the digital information may be a problem in terms of copyright protection.
As a countermeasure against this problem, a technology being discussed as a copyright protection method is insertion of a digital watermark or steganographic label.
Such a scheme of inserting a digital watermark prevents illegal copying of digital content and protects copyrights of the digital content by inserting an arbitrary encryption code predefined between transmission and reception parties of the digital content or a unique identification (ID) of a producer or user of the digital content.